pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine C. Liddell
Catherine C. Liddell (1848-1927) was an English poet and novelist. Life Liddell was born 'Christina Catherine Fraser Tytler '''in Bombay, India, the daughter of Charles Edward Fraser Tytler. In 1872, she married Edward Thomas Liddell, later the honorary canon of Durham. The couple had no children.Christina Catherine Fraser Tytler, At the Circulating Libary, Troy J. Bassett, February 18, 2016. Web, Feb. 18 2017. She wrote 3 novels early in her married life, 2 of which were serialized, and published 1 collection of poetry. Her husband died in 1914 and she followed in 1927. Writing Critical introduction ''by Alfred H. Miles Mrs. Edward Lidell, perhaps better known as C.C. Fraser Tytler, published in 1881 a small volume of poems entitled Songs in Minor Keys. This volume soon reached a second edition, and we might almost have expected, as we could certainly have hoped, that the reception of the first might have encouraged the issue of a second volume, but it has not been so, and the Songs in Minor Keys remains Mrs. Liddell’s one published volume of poetic work.... "Absolution" is a sweet story of English lovers parted by circumstances, yet cherishing the old love, and meeting again after years of separation at the confessional where the woman confesses the wrong she does her husband and children by cherishing the memory of the old, far, happy time. The story, which is simple in its construction, is told with a pathos and beauty which makes even its sadness sweet, and irresistibly enkindles the sympathy of the reader for those whom love unites but fate divides. The passage in which the unconscious penitent, “all unknowing yet all known,” concludes her confession rises to a high point of dramatic interest and power:— “Stay! there is one strain more. If I should see His face again—on this side of the grave, My God! and if he called me, ‘Will you come?’ I sometimes think I should not choose but go! Pray for me, Father — I have told you all. But God is gracious — do not you be hard — But answer, Father, and then shrive me so!” "The Highland Glen" is another pathetic story, told in dialect by an old Scotch wife, who cheers herself amid the smoky surroundings of an old Scotch town by thoughts of the Highland Glen in which she spent her happy youth. “But for the bonny glen my heart cries sair, I dream I’m standing knee-deep in the burn; I see the rowans noddin’ over head, I hear the mavis sing aboon the fern.” "Naomi" touches another phase of home sorrow, and with the same true and tender hand, a hand gifted with the “touch of Nature” which never fails to find the key-note of human interest, and finds it, by reason of its greater sensitiveness, oftenest in the minor scale. And yet, as Mr. Hall Caine has remarked, "although the atmosphere of the book is distinctly an atmosphere of sadness," it is "not of sadness prolonged until it becomes painful, but brightened by hope, and losing nothing of its natural effect from an undue dwelling on the night side of nature. The devotional pieces have sometimes a power that recall Christina Rossetti ("Thou too hast Suffered" is a beautiful exposition of ascetic passion), while the descriptive passages have an autumnal sweetness that reminds us occasionally of Mrs. Webster." from Alfred H. Miles, Critical and Biographical Essay: Christina Catherine Fraser-Tytler (Mrs. Edward Liddell) (1848– ), Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century (edited by Alfred H. Miles), London: Routledge / New York: Dutton, 1907. Bartleby.com, Web, Jan. 30, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Songs in Minor Keys. London: Macmillan, 1884. Novels *''A Rose and a Pearl. London: Hatchards, 1870. *''Margaret: A novel. (2 volumes), London: Strahan, 1872; (1 volume), New York: Dodd, Mead, 1872. *''Mistress Judith: A Cambridgeshire story. (2 volumes), London: London : Sampson Low, Marston, Low & Searle, 1873. *''Jonathan: A novel''. (2 volumes), London: Bentley, 1876; New York: Holt, 1876; London: Swan Sonnenschein, Lowrey, 1887. *''Making or Marring''. London: Marcus Ward, 1879. *''Debt''. London: A.R. Mowbray, 1913. Non-fiction *''George Frederic Watts, R.A., O.N.. London: Astolat Press, 1904. *''A Shepherd of the Sheep: The life-story of an English parish-priest. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1916. Juvenile *''Sweet Violet, and other stories'' (illustrated by Mary S. Watts). London: Hatchards, 1869. Edited *''The Golden Censer: Being a selection from the prayers of the Saints, A.D. 69-1890''. London: Longmans, Green, 1890. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:C C Fraser Tytler, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 17, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Liddell in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Jesus the Carpenter," "The Poet in the City" *Liddell in Women Poets of the Nineteenth Century: "Absolution," "The Highland Glens," "Thou Too Hast Suffered," "Jesus the Carpenter," "Good-night," "Sonnet: A Day in June" ;About Category:1848 births Category:1927 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets